As set out in the above referenced applications/patents, the Applicant has spent a substantial amount of time and effort in developing printheads that incorporate micro electromechanical system (MEMS)—based components to achieve the ejection of ink necessary for printing.
As a result of the Applicant's research and development, the Applicant has been able to develop printheads having one or more printhead chips that together incorporate up to 84 000 nozzle arrangements. The Applicant has also developed suitable processor technology that is capable of controlling operation of such printheads. In particular, the processor technology and the printheads are capable of cooperating to generate resolutions of 1600 dpi and higher in some cases. Examples of suitable processor technology are provided in the above referenced patent applications/patents.
The Applicant has overcome substantial difficulties in achieving the necessary ink flow and ink drop separation within the ink jet printheads.
As can be noted in the above referenced patents/patent applications, a number of printhead chips developed by the Applicant include a structure that defines an ink ejection port. The structure is displaceable with respect to the substrate to eject ink from a nozzle chamber. This is a result of the displacement of the structure reducing a volume of ink within the nozzle chamber. A particular difficulty with such a configuration is achieving a sufficient extent and speed of movement of the structure to achieve ink drop ejection. On the microscopic scale of the nozzle arrangements, this extent and speed of movement can be achieved to a large degree by ensuring that movement of the ink ejection structure is as efficient as possible.
The Applicant has conceived this invention to achieve such efficiency of movement. Further, the development of this technology has permitted the Applicant the opportunity to develop a fluid ejection chip that incorporates an improved efficiency of movement.